Jin Sun-Kwon/Quotes
This article contains a list of Notable Quotes from Jin Sun-Kwon. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon *"He isn't eating these people for recreation, he's getting something out of it."'' *''"Well, he's pretty cute."'' *''"Just say what's on your mind Jankowski."'' *''"The day I look to you as a judge of character will be a sad day indeed."'' *''"Maybe it's because you're one dimensional."'' *''"He's alive. He doesn't appear to be injured, although I don't know how he survived."'' *''"You can't send him in alone! That's crazy!"'' *''"Be careful in there."'' *''"Don't you have work to do?"'' *''"No, but I found some human remains. Impossible to ID without lab work."'' *''"I'll keep looking."'' *''"Maybe his gear got damaged."'' *''"The fire and rescue guys are here. Once they've got the fire under control, we can check the rubble."'' *''"This is Jin. We're on the roof. Heading inside."'' *''"My God. There was a lot of anger in this room."'' *''"I don't see any bulletholes. There's no brass lying around either. These guys didn't fire a shot."'' *''"I'm not even sure where to start. Almost complete liquefaction. Maybe a chemical agent? This is going to take some time"'' *''"Betters, I'm pretty much done here. I'm gonna need to do some lab work."'' *''"It's good to see you in one piece."'' *''"Yeah, I'm fine. As long as I don't move."'' *''"What about Alma? What happened to her?"'' *''"What was that sound?"'' ''F.E.A.R. 3 *"Come in! Armacham is everywhere! I need help!" *"I repeat... this is F.E.A.R. operative Jin Sun-Kwon... Anyone friendly to the US military please respond... Fairport has been blown to hell. Armacham cleanup crews are killing everyone they find. I'm hiding in the Fairport underground tunnels. I can't make it out of here on my own."'' *''"This is Jin Sun-Kwon. Can anyone hear me? I've come across information that needs to get out but Armacham death squads are everywhere, and it's impossible to move about topside."'' *''"Find a power relay station. Follow the utility tunnels that lead into the city. It's the only way to reach me safety."'' *''"You! I knew if you were alive, you'd come for me. Where the hell have you been? ...Doesn't matter. I have something here you need to see."'' *''"His name is, Michael Becket, Delta Squad. Apparently he got himself mixed up with Armacham's secret project... Alma."'' *''"We need to act immediatley. Stop this from happening."'' *''"All these paranormal anomalies are like... I don't know... like contractions. Judging by the severity of them already, I'd say we don't have much time. Are you with me on this?"'' *''"Earlier I saw Armacham retrofitting their EPA launchers into passanger transports - makes sense now. We need to hijack one if we want chance in hell getting to Becket in time... Judging from the tape I showed you, Armacham has Becket. They probably have him somewhere in Port Authority waiting to be shipped out like everyone else."'' *''"Are you there? My friends here just had a run in with some Armacham grunts... I got away in the confusion. I'm en route to the Tower. Meet me there!"'' *''"Listen, I don't know or care which Armacham lackey you are. Just stay out of our way. We have a mission to complete."'' *''"We've got to get to the base of the Tower. We should be able to highjack an Armacham transport pod from there."'' *''"Oh Christ, this whole city is crumbling. Those... those sinkholes are opening everywhere. This has got to be connected to Alma. She... she's got to be close to birth."'' *''"Listen! It's Jin! That... that commander on the radio, he's... he's tracking me. He... he knows I'm here somewhere. I'm going to try to slip past him and get to the base of the Tower. Hurry!"'' *''"Hold on! Just hold on! I'm here! There you go. Come on! We gotta move! Hey... come on, stay with me! Under no circumstances can Alma be allowed to give birth. And if she does - destroy it - kill it immediately."'' *''"I was afraid of this... The energy surges are messing with the navigation systems and pods are crashing everywhere! I'm gonna try and land you on the Bridge to Port Authority. You're gonna have to do some walking. Sorry, it's the best I can do." '' ... "Brace for impact!" *''"Hey, it's Jin... Look, I really don't... I really don't expect to make it through this... Armacham is all around, and I don't know if you've looked up at the sky, but some weird shit is happening. I mean like, Biblical weird shit. What's important is stopping Alma. Locate Becket and find out what he knows. Jin out."'' *''"I'm trying to find a way to you, but it isn't looking good. Just... be careful."'' *''"It sounds to me like Armacham wants Becket for the same reason we do. They're looking for Alma too, but I can't figure out what their agenda is."'' *''"Good, you're still there... Listen, I'm picking up chatter from more of those Phase Commanders. They're taking Becket to the West Tarmac. You have to keep moving!"'' *''"I'll... I'll try to stay in contact as long as I can. Just get to Becket. It's the only way we have any hope of stopping this."'' *''"...The sky... the birth... she has to be close. The city is a wasteland... If you don't get to Becket... stop the birth... it'll be all over...'' *''"This is Jin, things seem normal... but I'm not sure what that means anymore. I just have to believe you completed your mission."'' *''"I know it was difficult, but the survivors of this ordeal owe you their lives. I know I do."'' F.E.A.R. Extraction Point *''"Small favors. I can't reach anybody on the radio. Something's blocking the signal. That's not good."'' *''"We made it to the roof. Man, it's dark."'' *''"He's dormant. When Fettel was killed the Replicas deactivated."'' *''"I wanted to examine him."'' (saying when Holiday killed deactivated Replica soldier) *''"It's Alma. It's got to be Alma." ... ''"She's a lot more than that. We're in a lot of trouble. Ghosts don't create temporal and spatial anomalies." *''"There must have been a radioactive element to the Origin explosion, as the city was evacuated."'' *''"I'm not Alice Wade." (saying when Holiday asked her how she managed to escape from Replicas) *"The Replicas are everywhere. They're using the subways."'' *''"Have you seen them?" ... ''"No, this is something else." ''... ''"I'm not sure. Be careful - both of you." '' *"He's here! Fettel! Stay away from me! ... ''Jankowski? ...'' Spen, your eyes..."'' *''"I made it. I'm at the hospital. Oh God. They're dead. They're all dead. They know you're coming. Be careful."'' *''"There are Replica's everywhere. They've taken the city."'' *''"I don't know where to go."'' *''"You're not coming, are you? I'm going to die here, alone. I don't want to die with them."'' Category:F.E.A.R. 3 quotes Category:F.E.A.R. quotes Category:Quotes